Bringing down the House
by Masterclass MC
Summary: Cece and Rocky have gotten into Chicago Performing School. Now they have made some interesting friends and have dug up some deep stuff if you know what I mean. NOT A FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"Cece, come on we're gonna be late for school!" yelled Rocky Blue standing in her best friend's living room. "Chill Rocks, It takes time to look this good," said Cece Jones motioning toward herself. "This is our last day and I would like to get there on time, so let's go Red," said Rocky dragging Cece along with her. "I'm coming, I'm coming sheesh," said Cece finally breaking out of Rocky's grasp and walking beside her normally. "So hey, what has Ty been up to?" asked Cece. "Ugh, Cece I'm honestly getting tired of you asking about Ty every-waking-moment," said Rocky running her hands through her hair. "It's Ty this, Ty that, what is Ty doing to day? That's all I hear," said Rocky looking at Cece. "Well excuse me for wanting to check in on my boyfriend," said Cece.

"Ugh, let's just go to class," said Rocky turning around from her locker. "Hello, Bay-Bee," said a familiar blond headed teenager in sparkly clothes. "What do you want Gunther, this is our last day and we would like to not be annoyed by you or your sister today," said Rocky. "Vell, I expected Cece vo vrop out, vut not vou Rocky," said Gunther crossing his arms. "We're not dropping out ya dodo, we got accepted into the Chicago Performing School," said Cece smirking. "Ha, von't make me vaugh, how did vou two get accepted there and we vidin't?" asked his twin sister Tinka walking up beside him smirking. "Read 'em and weep," said Cece as she and Rocky pulled out their acceptance letters and showed them to the twins. They laughed at their faces before heading off to class. "That was amazing," laughed Rocky as they walked to class. "I know right, they were so shocked," laughed Cece as they walked in and sat down.

After school they walked home and up to their apartments. "Hey, you want to come to my apartment to help me decide on an outfit for tomorrow?" asked Cece as they neared her apartment. "Yeah, sure," said Rocky continuing up the stairs. 15 minutes later they were both in Cece's bedroom looking at her clothes. "How about that one?" asked Rocky pointing toward a set of clothing. "Yeah, that might work," said Cece grabbing them and running to the bathroom to change. Rocky chuckled at her friend's excitement.

Hey Rocks, whatcha up to? Ty

**Why do you care? Rocky**

**I don't, I meant what is Cece up to? Ty**

**Why are you asking me? Rocky**

**Because you two are always together Ty**

**We're down here trying clothes for tomorrow Rocky**

**Tell her I said hi Ty**

**KK Rocky**

It seemed the instant that she put her phone down Cece walked out. "How do I look?" she asked. "Great," said Rocky standing up. "What's the matter Rocks?" asked Cece walking over to Rocky. "Nothing," replied Rocky hiding her face. "There is something wrong with you, you look like you're close to crying," said Cece. "It just that I see you and Ty going out and acting all lovey-dovey around each other and it makes me kind of jealous," said Rocky almost in tears. "Why?" asked Cece sitting Rocky down on her bed beside her. "I feel like no one loves me," she said looking at Cece. "Rocky, plenty of people love you," said Cece hugging her. "You know what I mean Cece. I mean that no one cares enough to ask me out or anything," said Rocky finally breaking down. "It's ok Rocky, you'll find someone," said Cece stroking her back.

**So there you have it, the first chapter of Bringing down the House. I know it's short but there is more coming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention that this story is being Beta read and Co-authored, I don't think I spelled that right, by: withlove- aprilandhannah. Sorry I hadn't published this story before, I was haveing to do band camp and last night we had to present all of our music. And today I have to go play a City wide Peprally. **

"Whoa," said Cece as she and Rocky walked into the main CPS building. "I know right, and to think these people are all here because of their talents," said Rocky looking to the spot where Cece had once been standing. "You know, not all of us are here to become famous," said a male voice behind her. She screamed and jumped before turning to face the boy. He was just a bit taller than her with brown hair and eyes that were brown with a green ring inside them. He had on a black leather jacket and a tee shirt with blue jeans and a chain hanging around his neck. "Who are you!?" asked Rocky with her chest heaving from shock. "My name is William, William Cam Hunter. But most people just call me Bill or Kid Rock," said the boy laughing slightly. "Ok first off, my name is Raquel Blue, but everyone calls me Rocky cause I don't like Raquel," said Rocky. "Why, I think it's a beautiful name," Bill said crossing his arms. "I don't, but now I got some questions," said Rocky. "Shoot," said Bill leaning against the wall next to him. "Ok, is Cam short for something like Cameron? Then, why do they call you Bill instead of Will? And finally why Kid Rock?" asked Rocky. "Ok, no Cam like a Camshaft in an engine, cause my dad's name is Will, and finally my ex-girlfriend called me that when I would do some DJ job," answered Bill in order.

"So why are you here?" asked Bill. "Dancing," answered Rocky simply. "Cool, I got in because of my band; who I think should be running around here somewhere," said Bill looking around. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, have you seen a rambunctious redhead?" asked Rocky. "You mean her?" asked Bill pointing to Cece running around excitedly. "Yeah, thanks," said Rocky turning and grabbing Cece as she ran by. "Hey Rocks, who's this?" asked Cece. "William Hunter, what's your name?" asked Bill in return sticking out his hand. "Cece Jones," answered Cece simply. "All right, well I'll have to catch up with you guys at lunch or after school cause I got to get to class," he answered checking his watch. "Wow, he was cute," said Cece nudging Rocky and drawing out the cute once he had left. "Cece, you're dating my brother," said Rocky turning to her. "Not for me, for you retard," said Cece her eyes going big when she saw Rocky's face at retard. "I wonder how far I can drop kick you right now?" said Rocky causing Cece to run in terror.

**Later on Rocky's POV**

So Cece and I have our schedules and we are in our second class. She isn't in here with me cause I have a slightly more advanced class. And of course this is American history, so I am stressing because this isn't one of my best subjects if you know what I mean. But I do have this class with Bill! What's even better is he's sitting right next to me! "Ok class, we are going to get started on our semester projects. So I have you paired up and I have this list and I'm going to call half of you to the front and tell the rest where to sit and then pair you up there," said the teacher shuffling the papers. So I was one of the people called to the front and I was standing there nervously. I looked out to see Bill kicked back in his seat with his head looking down and his eyes closed. After a little bit the teacher called him to respond and he didn't answer. "Mr. Hunter. Mr. Hunter! MR. HUNTER!" the teacher yelled waking Bill. "Huh, Sir, Mam, What?" said Bill jerking awake causing me to giggle. "I would appreciate it if you would stay awake," said the teacher. "Sorry sir, I didn't get any sleep last night because the people above me thought it would be a good idea to blast Hip-Hop music till God knows when in the morning," said Bill with an annoyed look. "Ok, just don't do it again," said the teacher pointing to a spot for him to sit. He grabbed his bag and guitar case with amp and moved.

"Now, I'm going to tell you who your partners are. Deere/Gammon. Clussler/ Daisy. Hunter/ Blue " said the teacher. I didn't pay attention to the last part. I moved to where Bill was kicked back and smiling at me. "I guess me and you are going to be getting to know each other a little better," he said in a strong southern accent. Wow, that accent is awesome, even more so than a British one! Ok so I admit it, I have a small crush on him. But it isn't an obsession like I had on Justin Starr. "Y-yeah, I guess so," I replied blushing. "So your projects are going to be on the Civil War. It doesn't matter what part and you have until the end of the semester to turn it in. It will consist of a PowerPoint and a typed report," said the teacher leaning back in his chair. "You may use your talents and it is encouraged. You may begin," he said. "So how do you feel about doing ours on a specific battle?" I asked Bill as he turned to me. "Sure, how about Vicksburg?" he asked. "Sure, but why?" I asked him making him laugh silently. "My family was in it and it was a major battle over my hometown," he replied. "What side did your family take?" I asked him. "Confederates because of states rights and because we've been here for as long as anyone can remember," said Bill. "Cool," I answered imitating him. "Oh, haha. Now, I was thinking we could add some music to the PowerPoint," said Bill smiling at me.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" I asked him. "These two songs," he said pulling out his phone and showing me the songs. One was titled Citizen Soldier and the other was A Country Boy Can Survive. "Why these?" I asked him confused. "Well we could use Citizen Soldier at the beginning and A Country Boy Can Survive when we talk about how the Confederates held back the Union for so long before the siege," he answered. "Seems good," I answered. Then the bell rang and we had to leave. "See you later Rocky," he told me, as he turned down the hall in the opposite direction as me. After I got to class, I told Cece what happened and she got even more excited and kept giving me winks.

**At Lunch Still Rocky's POV**

So Cece and me were walking into the cafeteria with our lunches looking for a place to sit. Soon I spotted Bill sitting on a table talking to two people in front of him on another table. "Hey Bill do you mind if we sit with you guys?" I asked him. "Go on ahead Rocky, you ain't got to ask me," he said smiling. "So you must be the Rocky Bill was telling us about," said a girl sitting in front of Bill. She spoke with a pretty British accent. "Yeah," I said blushing. "Cece, Rocky. I would like to introduce you two to the other members of my band, Delia and Joey," said Bill hopping down and sitting down in the seat. "Hey guys," said Cece in her normal peppy tone. "Hi," I replied shyly. I looked at the boy and girl duo. The guy had sandy looking hair with a little bit more blond than brown. He had blue-grey eyes and had on jeans similar to Bill's but had on a red flannel shirt and sunglasses hanging out of the front pocket. I noticed a gold chain leading down into his shirt and he had on 2 rings. One looked like a class ring and the other had a M5 on it. I also noticed that both he and Bill had one on their right hands. The girl was quite pretty. She had long, dark brown hair that was kind of curly, or maybe it was wavy. And here eyes were pretty stunning. She had on a cute sleeveless coral-r color shirt and black skinny jeans. She also had a necklace that ran down to end in pendent hanging down that had the same M5 the guys had. "Oh my gosh, you guys can't be them?" said Cece pointing at the M5 logo they all had. "Depends on who you think we are," said Joey. "You guys can't be Mach 5," said Cece. "Live and in the flesh," said Bill. "The who now?" I asked. "That's our bands name," said Delia. "Ooooohhhhhhh," I said feeling slightly embarrassed now. "Will William Hunter, Cordelia Calder, and Joseph Auditore please report to the principle's office," said the intercom. Delia made a face, "Now what did we do?" "Well, it's either that they found out we started that food fight a couple days back . . . Or they found out we ditched our last after school detention to go to that party." Bill laughed, "Thanks to you, Delia!" "Hey!" Delia objected, "That party was fun and the guys were cute. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"William Hunter, Cordelia Calder and Joseph Auditore, please report to the principle's office!" "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys later. Why don't ya'll meet us at this place called Crusty's at 9 'o clock tomorrow morning and we'll hang and listen to Delia sing British songs all the time," said Bill teasing Delia. "Watch it William," she said. "Make me Cordelia," he said dragging out her name. "Don't call me Cordelia, William! I told you this!" she said. "Like I was listening," he said as they walked off down the hall earning him a punch to the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 'o clock next morning (Saturday) Rocky's POV**

So I had just gotten up when I hear a knock on my bedroom window. I look up and see Cece standing there pleading to be let in. "Cece what are you doing out there, it's freaking raining cats and dogs!" I say once she is in the room. "I had to come help you get ready for today so you can impress Bill," she said shivering. "Why do I need to impress him?" I ask. "Because it's obvious you like him," she says with an 'uh, duh' look. "What makes you even think that?" I ask kinda nervous and trying to throw her off. "Please, if it were any more obvious you would have to have a neon sign around your neck," she says.

"Whatever," I mutter having the sense she knows she won that one. Anyway, once we had left it was still raining, but had slacked up a little. We walked into Crusty's and took our seats in a booth. About 5 minutes later Bill, Delia, and Joey showed up with Joey in front, followed by Delia and Bill. Bill for some reason was holding an umbrella over her when they walked in but closed it. He noticed my look and mouthed 'Lost a bet.' Which of course made me and Cece laugh. "What's up?" I asked Bill as he Joey and Delia sat down. "Nothin' much," he said as they sat down. "So what you girls up to?" asked Joey. "Well, we were going to go to the mall before we found out that you guys wanted to hang," said Cece. "All right then I guess Delia can go with ya'll," said Bill kicking back. "Why just me?" asked Delia looking offended. "Cause me and Joey got private matters to attend to," said Bill looking at her. "Well can you at least walk us there," asked Cece. "Yeah, come on Joey, you'll walk us there won't you?" asked Delia in an almost flirtatious manner. "All right," said Joey. "Ok, thanks," said Delia in her normal voice. "Wait what just happened?" asked Joey looking confused. "You just got duped, Dumb %$," said Bill leaning forward and looking at him.

Everyone laughed except Joey who had a sour face. "Relax Jo, you ain't the first to fall for that trick," said Bill once they stopped laughing. "Yeah, I've done that to hundreds of guys. Even one girl," said Delia causing everyone to look at her. "Not what you think," she said not even looking at them. "Alright everyone, I guess if me and Joey are going where we need to we all got to get going," said Bill standing up and helping Delia and I up. We then trooped out the door. The rain had since stopped falling but it was still wet out here. After a little walking we came up to an intersection that appeared to be deserted so we went ahead. Then once Cece, Joey, and me were across we turned to see a car screaming down the road before slamming on its breaks and sliding straight towards Delia. Right before it hit her we saw Bill jump forward and grab her, pushing her out of the way but getting hit in the leg in the process. She flew toward us into Joey's arms. Bill got thrown in a 45 angle from us and into a car parked across the street. "Oh my God!" I screamed before we all started running to where he was.

"Bill, Bill, Bill!" I screamed looking down at him as I started shaking him asking if he was ok. "I will be if YOU WILL STOP SLAMMING MY HEAD INTO THE PAVEMENT!" he yelled holding the back of his head. He then pulled him self up. "Anyone catch the plates on that car?" he joked hobbling toward the sidewalk. "Yo, Bill, you I'ight man?" asked Joey catching up to him. "For the most part," he answered as the rest of us followed. Once we got to the mall he leaned on the wall with Joey and told us that they would catch up with us at Crusty's this evening for dinner. "Deal," said Cece pulling me toward the entrance with Delia following while laughing.

Bill's POV

"Everyone's gone right Joe?" I asked looking up and closing my eyes. "Yeah, why?" he asked in return. I just sank to the pavement holding my knee and groaning loudly. "You alright?" he asked again. "No, but I wasn't going to show the girls that," I answered trying to stand back up. "Come on, you need to get to the doctor," he said grabbing my shoulder and starting to steer me toward the doctor's office. "Naw, I ain't hurt that bad, and for the record, that was why," I answered hobbling in the opposite direction. "Where in the heck are you going?" he said turning and catching up. "We discussed this already," I said once we reached our destination. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Don't really have a choice do I," I said opening the door heading inside.

Cece's POV

So we were shopping around and Rocky went to try on something so I had a few minutes alone with Delia. "Hey, uh Delia, where were Joey and Bill going?" I questioned. "Cece, I can't tell you that," she said. "Why not?" I whined. It just doesn't seem right. They were acting really secretive. "Cause it just isn't your business Cece," she said looking at me with a smile. "Rude much," I said. She just shrugged and looked at Rocky who walked out. Anyways, we walked out and went to the food court. Once there I got a text.

What up Ce? Ty Nothin much u? Cece

**Just sitin here thinking of u Ty**

**Ah, even when ur lyin ur sweet Cece**

**What eva u say Ty**

**So hav u eva heard of Mach 5? Cece**

**Ya Ty**

**Well, gess wat. Me and Rcky r hnging with them Cece**

**Cool, I gtg Luv u Ty**

**Luv u Cece**

I put my phone away and looked up in time to see Rocky and Delia in a conversation so I got up and threw my trash away. Walking back I saw Bill and Joey walking, or in Bill's case hobbling, toward a store talking. So of course I followed them. Once there I saw that Bill was looking at some leather jackets and talking to Joey and I overheard him say, "Man I can't believe this, I thought they said there would be no charges." "Bill, it wasn't your fault, they can't press charges." "Dude, it was my gun, my brother, my stand, my fault. If I had just tied that stand up correctly, it wouldn't have happened." "Bill, it was an accident." "It doesn't matter. I might as well have pulled the trigger myself." They then went up to the counter and paid for a jacket.

I snuck back to the table where Rocky and Delia were sitting. "Cece, where have you been," asked Rocky. "I was following Bill and Joey. And you'll never guess what I heard," I said. "Just what did you hear?" asked a male voice behind me. I looked around and stood up to see a furious Bill and Joey. "I-I-I " I began. "Bill, stop," said Delia standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders trying to force him back. "Cece, I think it's time to leave," said Rocky grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. "No, you want to know what I was talking about and where I been? Then I'm going to be the one who tells you," said Bill side stepping Delia and motioning for us to follow him. Once out of the mall, we walked back to our apartments. Once in an apartment we didn't recognize, Bill turned to us and motioned to the seats. "Now, what Cece heard is something that only my parents and Joey know…" he began

**Flashback**

"_You ready?" asked Mr. Hunter looking at his two boys. "Yep," replied Bill sliding the slide back on his grandfather's .270 semi-automatic rifle. "Yep," replied his little brother Jessie. They started walking down the path cut in the trees. "Bill, I forgot my bag in the truck, walk Jessie to the stand and stay with him," said Bill's dad. "Sure, come on Jessie," said Bill. Once they got to the stand, Jessie asked Bill, "Is the stand tied up?" "Yeah, I tied it up last weekend," he said as he brought the gun from off his shoulder to begin sliding the clip out and the slide back to eject the shell on the gun. Unknown to Bill, Jessie had started his climb up. Then the stand bucked and fell off the tree throwing Jessie down and falling onto Bill. This caused Bill to let go of the slide and the gun slam fired. Bill saw Jessie bow over in pain as he threw the stand off himself. "Jessie!" he yelled running to his brother and kneeling down before picking him in his arms and seeing the bullet wound in his stomach. _

"_No, Jessie. Come on stay with me buddy!" said Bill crying "Bill…" said Jessie before growing numb and letting go of Bill's arm. "No, no NO!" said Bill letting go of Jessie and stumbling back into a tree before curling his knees up and putting his head between them. "Bill, what happened?" yelled his father running up. "Stand fell, slide slid, Jessie died, all my fault!" said Bill sobbing harder. _

**Flashback**

"So there you go," said Bill starting for the door. "Bill," Rocky began. "No Rocky, please," he said walking out. She followed him anyways. "Rocky, wait," said Joey. "No I need to talk to him," she said turning to him. "I'm not going to stop you, but just be careful Ok. When Bill's mad he blows up really easy and you do not want to be there when he does," he said sitting back down and we watched as Rocky ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rocky's POV**

Where is he? I haven't seen Bill since he stormed out of his apartment.

**Have you found him yet? CC**

**No, ask Joey and Delia if they know where he might be Rcky**

**Ok CC**

I put my phone away after the text and continued my search. After about 5 minutes Cece texted me back.

**Joey said he might know and is going to check it out and for you to come on back CC**

**KK Rcky**

I hope Joey has better luck than I did.

**Joey's POV**

Just as I suspected, Bill was back at the CPS campus. Right on stage with his guitar, so typical. "Bill, why did you run man?" I asked once I had gotten on stage to his right. He motioned beside him as he sat down. "First, riddle me this. What do you think of Rocky?" he asked still looking down. "Well, she's the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I was thinking of asking her out," I replied rubbing the back of my neck. "You should," he said sounding sullen. "Well you're telling me one thing, but your voice and actions are telling me something completely different," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Well, if I were to speak my mind, I probably would have said the exact same thing," he said smiling slightly in a downward direction.

"Then I think you should ask her out man," I told him. "No, I wouldn't do you or her like that," he said looking straightforward. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well, you obviously love her, and she deserves someone who is better than me. I mean, we all know that you're the one with the looks and talent of us two," he said laughing slightly. "Thanks man, but come on we need to get home," I said standing up and sticking out my hand to him. "Naw, I catch up sometime tonight, you and Delia go one to bed," he answered waving me off.

**Meanwhile in Cece's POV**

"So . . . Delilah!" I turned around to face the brunette sitting next to me. She looked up from her phone and glared at me, "It's Delia, Cece." "Right," I laughed nervously, "I knew that. Obviously I knew that." She nodded, unconvinced, "Sure." "So, cool accent you have there!" I tried to change the subject. "I'm British," She said, not looking up from her twitter feed she had open on her phone. "Where in England are you from?" I asked. She looked at me curiously, "Holmes Chapel. Really small place, only 5,000 or so people." We sat there in silence for a few minutes after that. "Hey, I have a question!" I remembered. "Yeah?" She replied. "So, you're really good friends with Bill and Joey, right?" I asked again. She nodded, "I guess so, yeah." "Do you ever get really bad feelings about them? Like something bad is happening?" I gulped, nervously. She looked at me closely, "Joey! Come on! We need to go find Rocky! NOW!"

**Rocky's POV**

God I hope that Joey finds Bill, it would kill me if he left or went somewhere and disappeared. So as I was walking back toward his apartment, I felt someone grab me from behind. "Well hello there, my sweet," old male voice said. Whoever said that then slammed me into the wall and kissed me roughly. "Please no," I begged as he began to take off my clothes. Suddenly he was ripped off of me and slammed into a dumpster just down from me. "Bill!" I shouted seeing my rescuer was none other than the person who had ran away not 30 minutes earlier. "You son of a $%#&, I'm gonna kill you!" he growled angrily picking the guy up and throwing him down the alley and following him. "You think you can just rape an innocent girl because you feel like it? Big mistake, especially considering she's got friends like me," he said once again picking the man up throwing him over his shoulder before dropping on top of him. He then picked him up and punched him in the mouth. The guys stumbled back and Bill roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. "Come on Rocky, let's get you out of here," he said walking over and picking me up bridal style and carrying me away.

"You ok?" he asked me. "Yeah, thanks to you," I said in a mock cliché voice. "I'm serious Rocky, are you hurt in any way?" he asked sitting me down on a bench and kneeling down in front of me. "Just my back, it hurts and feels wet," I said feeling a little woozy. "Lean forward and pull up the back of your shirt and let me see," he said helping me with my jacket. "Yeah, your back's cut up pretty good and has a few bruises. But all in all I would say you might just need to rest, maybe get a doctor to check the tendons and muscles," he said taking off the cloth jacket he was wearing and wrapping it around my back. It was a mix of good and hurt feelings. "Now, anywhere else?" he questioned. I shook my head and heard a familiar voice off to our right.

We looked over to see Cece, Delia, and Joey running toward us. Well, more like barreling up to us. "Are you two alright?" asked Joey seeing Bill's jacket wrapped around my back and tied around my stomach. "Well, I am. Rocky's got a slightly cut up back and probably going to be scared for life after what happened," he said. I just kinda nodded considering what happened. "Can't say the same for the guy that tried to hurt her. I'll be surprised if he ever moves again," said Bill cracking his blood smeared knuckles and smiling at the memory of what he did to the guy. "I trust you beat the living daylights out of him?" asked Delia seeing his knuckles. "More like crippled the poor guy," I said. "Hey, he deserved it," he looking at me.

Then everything started to go black, but as it did I thought I saw something in Bill's eyes as he caught me once I started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rocky's POV**

"Wha-What happened?" I asked looking around. I noticed that I was in Cece's apartment and she was nowhere to be seen. So I got out of the bed and walked out of her room and saw her sitting on her couch. "Morning sleepy head," she said in her normal peppy voice. I flopped down and asked her what happened last night. "Well, you blacked out because you lost some blood. Nothing serious, so you're going to be ok, but Bill had to carry you back here and then they went off back to their apartment," said Cece. "Who do you mean by they?" I asked confused. "Joey, Delia, and Bill," said Cece.

"Alright, I'm going back up to my apartment to get changed," I told her as I walked out and went upstairs.

**Bill's POV**

"Yo, Joe, wake yo sleepy %# up before I come over there and pull you out of that bed. It's 12 'o clock already," I told Joey who was still asleep. He just grunted at me and turned over. "Have it your way," I said as I grabbed the sheets and jerked them up and deposited him on the floor. This of course started an argument between us that Delia had to come in and break up. "Will you two both shut up!" she screamed. "Who stuck a stick up your "Joey began. That was his first mistake. "Don't start with me," she growled. "Jee wiz, why don't you just stay out of our business?" he said. Ouh, strike two! "Excuse me?" she asked. "You heard me," he said. Three strikes, your out! Delia screeched before running toward him. She jumped on him and started to beat the crap out of him. "Bill, help me!" he yelled. "Sorry buddy, you dug that hole on your own," I told him before walking away. I grabbed my new leather jacket I had bought the day the others found out about the hunting accident.

I was walking down the street, just minding my business when some punk comes up to me and pushes me to the pavement. "Aw, heck naw," I said picking myself up and getting ready thoroughly kick this ugly dudes rear end so hard he was going to gain about 3 inches of height. "What the heck is ya problem? I'm 'bout ready to beat the heck straight up out of you," I growled at him. "Yeah, takes a real man to run," I yelled after him as he ran away laughing. "Hey are you alright?" asked a female voice behind me. I turned to see a rather beautiful sight. It was a girl just a tad bit shorter than me with shoulder length blonde hair. She had on blue jeans and an old Tee shirt. "Yes, mam, I'm alright," I said in my usual southern accent. She laughed and asked me my name. "William, William Hunter," I told her and asked the same to her.

"Amelia Tate, nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hands. "The pleasure is all mine in this meeting," I said shaking her hand. "I don't supposed you know anything about engines do you?" she asked. "Depends, what kind is it?" I asked. "Old jeep," she said. "Let's take a look," I told her walking behind her. Once we got there, she popped the hood and I started looking at the motor. "What's the problem with it?" I asked her looking up. "That's what I asked you," she said. "I mean will it not try to turn over or won't catch or what?" "It won't catch," she told me. So I took a wrench from a toolbox she had. "Filed spark plug, fixed," I told her after a while. "Thanks, I don't know how I didn't think to check that," she said. "It's ai'ight. So how old are you?" I asked her trying to make small talk. "That's kinda personal isn't it?" she asked smiling. "Just trying to make small talk," I told her. "Alright, just turned 16 four days ago," she told me. "Humph, I turn 16 tomorrow," I told her smiling. "Alright then, well I got to go, see you later?" she asked. "Sure," I told her.

So I walked away toward Crusty's. Then I saw Rocky walking in the same direction. Oh, I can't resist this, I thought as I walked up behind her. Wait a minute; was her stomach always this concave? That can't be right. And why in heck is she walking like she's in pain? "Rocky, I think we need to talk," I said as I walked up behind her. "Oh, hey Bill, I didn't expect to see you," she said almost cringing. "How's your back? Cause you look like you're in pain," I asked her even though I know that's not the problem. "It's still hurting a little," she said doing a fake moan of pain. "Rocky, I wish you wouldn't lie to me," I told her walking closer. She tried to run but I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back toward me. "No ya don't," I said as she screamed in pain. "Rocky, what is wrong? I'm dead serious," I pleaded with her. Then it hit me. "You're anorexic aren't you?" I asked her as she bowed her head.

**Rocky's POV**

"You're anorexic aren't you?" he asked. Great, now the boy I have a crush on knows something about me that not even Cece knows. I kept my head bowed as I started to cry. All I could do is nod my head. This is just freaking great, now he's never going to want to be with me cause he'll tell and I'll get fat again. "You got to stop, ok," he told me. Stop, why? Sure I feel some pain, but at least I'm skinny. "I-I can't," I told him looking into his eyes. "You got to Rocky, if you don't, lord knows that you could die. How do you think your parents, Cece, and all the rest of your friends would feel," he asked me sounding almost distraught. That can't be right. He can't possibly feel anything for me right now. "Look Rocky, if I told you I could get you help, would you please accept it?" he asked me. Maybe if I do that he will like me again. After all he is right about that. "Yes, I will," I told him. "Thank you," he said hugging me.

"Come on, I got to go back to the apartment since I need to get back in time talk to one of my friends about some new equipment," he said putting an arm on my shoulders. I just nodded and smiled feeling a little excited that he had hugged me. I know what you're thinking, and I am not obsessed! Ok, maybe just a little. When we walked into the apartment, the sight was enough to make us go wide eyed and gawk for at least a minute before either of us could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill's POV**

Ok, so when Rocky and I walked into the apartment me Delia and Joey share, we got the shock of a lifetime. We just happened to walk in on a make out session. And you'll never guess who it was. Joey and Delia were deep in lip lock as we walked in. "Ok, when I left you were beating the living daylights out of him Delia, now you two are making out. Do I even want to know what else happened?" I questioned as they both shook their heads and rubbed their necks. "If you two are going to continue this then you need to take it in another room cause I don't think Angel wants to see that," I said thinking of the slightly disturbing sight I saw. It wasn't the make out itself so much as who it was.

They got up and trooped out hand in hand as I chuckled slightly. "I guess I'll go then," Rocky said turning to leave. "Actually, there's a reason I brought you here," I said rubbing the back of my head. She turned and looked at me really scared. "No, I didn't mean anything like raping you or anything if that's what that looks for," I said. "Oh, ok then what was it?" she asked walking closer to me. "Maybe I should just show you," I said after struggling to find the words to say. Before she could question me I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

Rocky's POV

Oh. My. Godzilla. Bill's kissing me! He's actually kissing me! I started to kiss back and we looked at each other. "I love you Rocky," he said sliding his hands down my skinny sides and down to my hips. "I love you to Bill," I told him as we started to kiss again. "Looks like someone finally grew a pair," said a voice from across the room. "Joey, leave before I cut yours off with a rusty butter knife," Bill told his friend who ran out of the room with his hands covering his now endangered cohunes. "Was that seriously necessary?" I asked him. He put his head in a thinking position before answering, "Yeah." I laughed and told him I had to go back home. "Hey, you wanna go out this evening for dinner? Say 7 'o clock?" he asked. "Sure," I told him opening the door and walking out.

**Bill's POV**

As Rocky left I felt like, and I know this is cliché, the happiest man alive. About 15 minutes after she left I got a text from Angel.

**Couldn't make it today, try to meet up with you in about 2 days-Angel**

**No prob bro, meet up with you later man-KR**

So Angle wasn't going to make it today. Oh well, I guess I'm going to find somewhere to take Rocky on our date this evening on my laptop. Let's see, ok here we go, this is supposed to be a good restaurant. Scratch that, excellent one. Freaking Buckingham palace ain't got nothin' on this place. Ok, reservations set, and we is done! Now let's see, what I got to where. Ah, black button down with camo shoulder patches. Dark jeans and a Crazy Horse belt and I'm ready to rock and roll. Ok, so it's 6:00 so I got some time to kill. Ah, I think I'm gonna go for a walk.

**No one's POV**

As Bill left, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the building. After walking for about 5 minutes, Ty Blue approached him. "You William Hunter?" he asked. "Yeah, that's me," said Bill getting ready to throw down. "Then I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Ty Blue, Rocky's brother," he said sticking out his hand. Bill reached out and shook it. Then Ty grabbed his hand and attempted to put it behind Bill. But Bill swung back and wrapped his and Ty's arm around Ty's throat. "That the best you got?" asked Bill. He released Ty who turned to him. "Know some moves do you?" he said rubbing his sore arm. "Yep, my grandfather was a red belt in karate and in the Marines. I know a little bit," Bill said. So where are you taking my sister?" asked Ty. "A place called The Jade Palace **(IDK if that's actually a place, I just chose the name.) **in about 30 minutes now," Bill responded.

"Good, then I guess I'll be seeing you around," said Ty walking away.

**Bill's POV**

That was just strange. First Rocky's brother comes up and acts all friendly, then is going to try the oldest trick in the book as far as immobilizing an enemy. Guess all that training I received from my grandfather paid off in the long run. Oh well, now I guess I ought to make my way up to Rocky's apartment. Once I got up to the door I knocked, half expecting to see Ty. "Oh, hello, you must be Bill," said Rocky's mother. Or I assume it was her mother. "Yes mam, that would be me. Is Rocky ready?" I questioned. "Is she, she has been ready for the last 30 minutes once she got through fussing about what to where," said Ms. Blue. "Mom! You don't need to be telling my date everything I've been doing!" yelled Rocky walking up to the door. "Have fun you two, and I want her home by 9:00 boy. You don't want to see me mad," said Ms. Blue pointing at me, making me step back just in case. She shut the door as Rocky stepped out.

"You look as beautiful as always Rocky," I complimented making her blush. "Thank you Bill," she said they linked hands and started to walk down the stairs. "So where are we going?" she asked as we were walking down the street. "That is a surprise," I told her. "But I don't like surprises," she whined. "Don't worry, you'll like this one," I said with a laugh. Once we arrived she gasped. "This place is so awesome! This must cost a small fortune," she said. "Nothin' is too expensive for you," I told her kissing her knuckles.

**Later on Rocky's POV**

This was so awesome! Bill spared no expense in anything just as he said. Once we left, I remembered something. "Bill, we haven't started work on our project yet," I told him. "Here you go," he said reaching into his jeans and pulling out a jump drive. "What's this for?" I asked confused. "The PowerPoint is on there completed and I got most of the notes for the report. All it needs is a little typing," he said smiling. "Wow, how did you do this so quickly?" I asked slightly amazed. "Easy, the PowerPoint took maybe an hour and 30 minutes all together," he said. "Well, I won't be able to do anything with it right now cause the one computer that me and my brother Ty are allowed to use is broken and my parents won't let me use theirs," I told him.

"You don't have a laptop?" he asked. "No, my parents won't buy me one and I don't have enough money," I admitted. "Well then come on," he told me turning a corner suddenly. "Where are we going?" I questioned, thoroughly confused. "To buy you a laptop of course," he said like it was no big deal. Even though I protested to him spending this much money on me he wouldn't hear anything of it. This all changed when we got there. I forgot any qualms about price as I started to search. I finally chose one that came with one of those Skin-it cases. I got one that said I 3 Dance! on it. Once we got back to the apartments Bill walked me to mine. "Thank you for the fantastic evening Bill," I told him. "It's no problem Rocks, anything for you," he said. He then kissed me good night and walked away.

I have got to tell Cece about this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Morning Delia's POV**

"Wake up sleepy head! It's your birthday!" I screeched running and jumping next to Bill on his bed. The impact shook him and forced him to open his eyes. Bill rolled over and groaned once he saw it was me, "Delia. It's early." "I don't want to be alone William!" I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him furiously, "I feel abandoned!" He yawned, "But you aren't, Cordelia." "Don't call me Cordelia, William," I warned him. He laid down on his stomach, trying to fall back asleep and drown out my voice. I laid my head on his back, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-" "If I get up will you shut up?" He cut me off, shaking me off his back. "Yes," I said. He sat up and slowly began to wake himself up. Instead of waiting for him, I jumped up and walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes or waffles?" I called to him. He thought for a minute, "Pancakes!" As I started to make the pancake mix, I sang softly to myself, I turn the music up, I got my records on, from underneath the rubble sing a rebel song. Don't want to see another generation drop, I'd rather be a comma than a full stop-" "Are you finally singing something that isn't British?" Bill teased, sitting down at the breakfast bar. I rolled my eyes, "No, William. Coldplay is a British band too." "Yeah, William!" Joey teased from behind us. I smiled widely, "Good morning, Joey!" "Morning, Dee!" He replied, coming up to give me a soft kiss. "Man come on guys, it's disturbing enough that my two best friends are dating. I don't want to see you guys make out, it's just wrong!" Bill shouted.

**Next** **Morning** **Rocky's** **POV**

"Seriously, he did that?" questioned Cece excitedly. "Yes, and he bought me a new computer," I told her as we were sitting on her bed that morning. "Also, I learned that during the showcase next week that Mach 5 is going to perform. But first they need a drummer," I told her standing and making my way to the window. "See you in a few, I want Bill to meet everyone," I told her stepping out and making my way up the fire escape.

**Later on- No one's POV**

"So everyone, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend-" began Rocky but was interrupted by Deuce. "New, you say that as if you had a boyfriend before," he said laughing and bumping knuckles with Ty. They both silenced under her glare. "As I was saying, I would like you to meet my NEW boyfriend William Hunter," she said lifting the word new to make sure that Deuce and Ty got the message. Then Bill stepped around the corner and put his arms around Rocky's waist. "Howdy," he said in an extremely southern drawl. **(Got to love them southern words, they're just so fun to say. Especially when you say them in an actual southern dialect like mine.) **

"Hello, Ty," said Bill looking at Ty with a mock smile. "Hello, William," he replied giving just as fake a smile. "Uh, oh. You two already know each other and are jumping down each others throats," said Rocky moving Bill's arms and stepping between the two who were coming ever so closer toward each other. "Yeah, we had a nice little chat," said Ty. "Chat? I freakin' had you pinned and there wasn't a thing you could do," Bill said in a snarl. "Man, I could so take yo southern rear end in a fight," Ty said in a sneer. "Man, you wanna go, cause we can get with it!" said Bill throwing his hands in the air. "Bill," said Rocky catching his attention. "Yes Rocks," he replied in a calm manner looking down at her. "Calm down, ok? Just calm down," she said giving him a peck on the lips. "Come on man, can we keep it PG, cause big brother is standing right here and it's kinda awkward," Ty said.

"If I want to kiss my boyfriend than that's exactly what I am going to do," said Rocky putting her hands on her hips giving Ty a 'What I say goes' look. "Man, whatever," he said sitting back down. "Is one of you William Hunter?" asked a deliveryman behind Bill scaring everyone but him as they didn't know he was there. "That would be me," said Bill. "Sign here please," the man requested handing him a notepad. "O…k," said Bill signing. "Oh and happy birthday," he said taking the clipboard back and handing Bill a set of keys. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday," said Rocky standing beside him. "I ain't exactly had time today," said Bill looking at her. Then a stunning silver Ford F-250 4x4 truck with mud tires came rolling up and the deliveryman that had just been there stepped out. "This is yours, courtesy of your parents Mr. Hunter," said the man before walking off.

"Whoa, this thing is SICK!" said Bill walking forward and inspecting the truck. "Can you actually drive this thing?" asked Rocky still slightly stunned. "Oh yeah, in fact I actually got my license this morning," said Bill opening the door on the still running diesel. "So, who wants to go for a ride?" he asked.

**I know it was extremely short but hopefully the next won't**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skip to the following day. (Just Bill and Rocky) Rocky's POV**

"So Bill, I was just wondering something," I said looking at him as he lounged back on the front steps of the apartment building. "And what's that babe?" he asked not opening his eyes. "Could you maybe teach me to play the guitar so I could join ya'lls band?" I asked nervously. Ok, really 'ya'lls' band, now I'm even talking like him. He turned his head and opened his oddly colored eyes. "You really want to?" he asked in his southern dialect. "I know, it was a stupid question," I said knowing he was going to say no or laugh at me. "No it wasn't, and if you want to learn then I'm gonna teach ya," he said putting an arm around me. I looked over to see him squatting beside me. How did he move so fast!? "Thanks Bill," I told him hugging him. "No problem baby," he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him slightly confused. "To go get my guitar so I can teach you," he said sticking out his hand to help me up as we walked up to his apartment.

**Next day**

"Ok guys and girls, we got three things we got to do before the Showcase. One is we got to decide what categories we're going to be doing and who's doing them. Next is we got to find a drummer. Finally, Rocky wants to be apart of the band. Now let's start with the categories," said Bill sitting on his amp in his, Joey, and Delia's apartment. "Of course we're going for Rock and Country," said Joey sitting on the couch. "You actually want to do a Country song?" asked Bill and Delia at the same time. "Yeah, why not?" he said. They just shrugged and Bill marked on a clipboard the two categories. "Ok, well I been getting a lot of people saying they're better than me so I think it's about time for Kid Rock to make a reappearance. So I'm going to be doing the Rap, Rock-Rap, and Country-Rap categories on my own with Cowboy, Bleed it Out, and Buck 'em," said Bill.

"Yeah, I think it's time that I show up some of these people getting bold and saying they can play better than me so I think I'm going to tune them down a notch," said Delia cracking her knuckles and smiling. "Ok, then next order of business. We need a drummer, and a dang good one at that," said Bill. "I got someone," said Joey. "Who?" asked Delia. "An old friend of mine, her name is Maya DeVito," said Joey. "Get her out here, me and you can run and go get the new drum set Delia," said Bill. "And you said that Rocky wants in the band William," said Delia. "That's right Cordelia," said Bill nonchalantly. "I told you not to call me Cordelia, William!" "Are you seriously going to use that same line every time ya'll go threw this?" asked Joey. "Yes!" shouted Delia. "Ok, Ok," said Joey throwing his hands up.

"Well, I have been teaching her and I think she really is good," said Bill putting his arm around a blushing Rocky. "Ok, but we still got to test her like everyone else," said Joey. "Ok, just give me a second," said Bill standing up and walking over to a guitar case reappearing with his metallic blue guitar. "Play the first call and the answer to Better Life, Rocks," said Bill handing her the guitar. She did as she was told and looked at the others. "All opposed?" asked Bill. Neither raised their hands. "Ok, now that that's taken care of, let's get going to Angel's place Dee," said Bill standing. "Must you call me that?" asked Delia following him. "Yes," he answered simply.

"Rocky, you comin'?" asked Bill turning to her. "No, I got to go home. See you later?" she said. "Alright, I'll text you when I get back babe," he said walking out with Delia right behind him. Rocky walked out a minute later as Joey called his friend.

**20 minutes later Bill's POV**

"Alright Angel, so what you got as far as Electric guitars?" I asked him once we got the drum set loaded into the back of the truck in pieces. "A couple, what color?" the Mexican boy asked walking toward the back of the building we were in. "Ah, just give me a minute," I told him.

**Hey Rocks, what's your favorite color? –** KR

**Sky Blue of course – Rcky**

**Ok, thanks – KR**

"Sky Blue man, you got any that color?" I asked him. "Yeah, I got one left," he replied picking up a stainless steel guitar case. "Thanks bro, how much?" I asked taking out my wallet. "Depends, what's the occasion?" he joked. "My girlfriend's joining the band and she needs a guitar," I told him. "Ok, then no charge," he said handing me the guitar case. "Thanks bro, I owe you one!" I told him as we shook hands and I walked to the truck. "What's that?" asked Delia as I loaded the case in the truck. "Do you have to be so nosey?" I asked her smiling. "Oh absolutely," she replied looking at her phone as I slid into the driver seat. "You wanna go get something for lunch?" I asked her. "No, I ok," she replied not looking up from her phone. "I swear sometimes I think you couldn't live without that phone," I muttered under my breath as I pulled the truck into drive and eased my foot off the brake.

"How does Angel even have all this equipment?" asked Delia putting the phone down in the cup holder. "I can't give you all the details other than he has his sources," I told her. **(Remind you of anyone, if it does then keep that in mind.) **"Shouldn't we be worried about that?" she asked. "Naw, he just doesn't want anyone to know where he gets his merchandise so they can go straight to them," I told her. She shrugged and closed her eyes. Oh, time for a little pay back from yesterday. "Ah, Delia hang on we're gonna wreck!" I yelled watching her in my peripheral vision. "What!" she yelled sitting straight up. I started to laugh uncontrollably. "You son of a B $#%, that wasn't funny!" she yelled punching me in the arm. "Easy Delia, it wasn't that bad," I told her. "Are you kidding me, that's a matter of life and death!" she yelled once again. "Trust me I know, because if I had lived and you didn't, Joey would make a saint out of me," I muttered. "Just what does that mean?" she asked. "I mean that Joey would beat the devil out of me," I clarified seeing that she was confused.

**Later on Rocky's POV**

"I hate you!" I heard from my bedroom. Oh joy, that means dad's home. And he brought Jack. Yep it isn't enough that he has to cheat on mom, but it's with a guy. (Shivers) And he expects us to treat Jack nicely, dumb #%. Look at this, I mean I never curse. "Raquel, get your lazy butt up here and say hello to Jack like a NORMAL PERSON!" I hear my father yell. I get up and make my way to the living room. "Hello Jack," I say monotonously then turn around and start for my room. "Raquel, give him a hug," my father growls at me. Oh, why can't Ty be here, at least he can stick up to Dad. "No, I am not going to. Just because you can bully mom into not divorcing your sorry butt, doesn't mean that you can flaunt your BOYFRIEND around in front of all of us. So no, it just isn't going to happen," I told him feeling a burst of courage. "You. Little. B $%&," he said standing up and pushing me to the floor.

"You say you're sorry to me and Jack, DO IT!" he yelled. "Sorry Jack, sorry Dad," I mumbled standing up and walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To wait for my boyfriend to call," I said. "Who is he? I need to scare him aw- I mean talk with him," he said with an evil sneer. "Like I would tell you," I said under my breath walking into my room and locking my door.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill's POV

Well, currently I am sitting in a holding cell in the Chicago Police Department's station checking to see if I lost any of my teeth. Rocky is sitting on the other side of the bars giving me fear filled glances; each time she pales a little and scoots away. I guess I should start from the beginning.

Flashback

_I was sitting in the living room trying to come up with a song for the Showcase when Joey walked through the door. "Hey Bill, meet Maya," he said as I stood up and walked over. "How's it goin?" I said shaking her hand. "Fine thank you, so I hear you guys need a drummer," she said as I took a seat back in the chair I was in before. "That's right, so whenever you're ready," I said as Joey took a seat. About that time Delia appeared. "'Bout time Dee," I joked. "Oh, shut up," she said annoyed flopping down on the couch beside Joey. "What's gotten in to you?" I asked looking at her. "I don't know how you guys didn't hear it but the couple next door were going at it like rabbits last night till God knows when," she said angrily making me and Joey laugh. "That might be because I sleep with my earphones plugged in to my phone," I said. "Can we just get through with this?" she said looking at Maya who was sitting at the drum set. _

_After Maya left we took a vote. So now she's in and everyone except me is in bed. I pull out my phone and call Rocky. After a few rings the line went to voice mail. So I tried again, and again, and again. Still no answer. Well, I did the natural thing. I went and checked on her. The door was open and I could hear yelling in her apartment. Then I heard the sound of flesh on flesh and her scream. "Rocky!" I shout and ran in to find her on the floor with whom I guessed was her father kicking her in the stomach. There was also another guy standing beside him holding onto his shoulder similar to the way a girl would her boyfriend's. _

"_What in the name of Sam heck is you doin to my girlfriend?" I growled. "Who are you to ask?" the man asked drunkenly. He then started to advance on me and I got ready. "I thought I made it clear that I'm her boyfriend, got a problem with it?" I said. He then swung at me and I ducked back and did the matrix. I then dropped to my hands and kicked straight up and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and I saw Rocky lying on the floor coughing up blood. All I remember from that point on was feeling my fist clench and seeing a lot of blood coming from the other guys._

End Flashback

"Mr. Hunter, you're free to go," the officer said unlocking the door. "Thank you," I said walking out and up to Rocky who got as far away from me as humanly possible. "What the?" I said trying to get closer to her, but only making her move farther away. "Rocky, what in the heck is wrong with you?" I asked kneeling down to her level as she was under a table. "P-Please leave me alone!" she said covering herself. "Rocky, what's wrong babe?" I asked thoroughly confused. "Please don't get near me Bill," she begged. "Rocks, why? I'm not going to hurt you, you do know that right?" I said joking the 'you do know that right' part. "No I don't know that you won't hurt me," she said. "Rocky, I would never hurt you," I said feeling hurt that she would say that.

"After seeing you like that, I don't want to take that chance," she said standing up from the other side of the table. I couldn't even find anything to say I was so taken aback. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other," she said. "If that's the way you want it, then that's the way it has to be," I said walking out of the building and towards the apartments even though I could hear her calling my name. I was so PO'ed that I couldn't even see straight. I snuck into the apartment and grabbed the keys to my truck and wrote Delia and Joey a note.

Delia's POV

So Joey and me woke up and walked into the kitchen to find something that was a shock to both of us. On the bar was a note from Bill saying goodbye. "What do you think set this off?" I asked as Joey stood next to me reading over my shoulder with his arms around my waist. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it had something to do with a certain brunette," he said going to get dressed. I followed suit and we walked to Rocky's apartment. "Rocky, have you seen Bill?" asked Joey as we walked in. "Not since he stormed out of the Police Station after I broke up with him," she said trying to hide her tears. "The heck!" yelled Joey running out of the apartment. I asked Rocky why she broke up with Bill. "When he came in the apartment last night, my dad and Jack were here. My dad was kicking me and then he and Bill got into a fight. It scared me to see the way Bill was when they started to fight," she said crying

"But why did you break up with him?" I asked. "Because I was scared of him!" she yelled. "Why Rocky, he was only trying to protect you," I told her. "But I'm scared that he'll get mad and do the same to me," she cried. "Rocky, Bill would never hit a girl, much less you. He loves you. Or he did, I don't know what he's feeling right now," I told her starting for the door. "What do you mean?" she asked standing up. "He's gone Rocky, and neither me nor Joey know where he is," I told her walking out with her following me. We made our way to the parking lot. "No sign of Bill's truck," he said. "This isn't good," I said trying to think of where he would be.

**Cece's POV**

I wonder what all the screaming was about upstairs last night? Well right now I'm with my mom at the police station looking through some files on the table. What the heck, William Hunter placed in custody for assault of Curtis Blue. Uh, oh, this won't end well. Wow, this isn't his only charge. Involuntary Manslaughter, what does that even mean? "Hey Mom, what is involuntary manslaughter?" I asked. "It's where someone kills someone accidentally," she said not looking up, "Why do you ask?" "I was just looking through this case about Bill and Rocky's dad. It said that he spent 5 years in a Mississippi prison," I told her showing the previous charges. "Oh yeah, I heard about that, he accidentally shot a PETA activist while hunting," she said going to her computer and finding a file on the case.

Bill didn't look anything like his normal self. His normally happy face was in a frown and he had bags under his eyes. And that was the before picture. I wonder why he kept this from us? Oh yeah, it might have something to do with the fact that he is techniquely a murder. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Rocky.

**Did you know that your dad and Bill got into a fight? CC**

**Yeah, I was there, and now we're looking for Bill because he's gone Rocky **

**Why would he be gone? CC**

**I broke up with him and he was really super ticked Rocky**

Bill's gone. Rocky broke up with him. Bill has killed two people already, would he be willing to do it again?

**Bill's POV**

I can't believe this. Rocky broke up with me for protecting her. I literally have nothing now. I have no friends here besides Delia and Joey. Maybe it's time to find somewhere new to live. To start over, to have a clean slate and try to forget about the love of my life. God, why is my life so freaking messed up! Well, might as well go and grab my stuff from my apartment. I got off the tailgate of my truck and climbed into the driver seat and drove back to the apartments. With any luck everyone will be gone to sleep, it has been all day. But as fate would have it everyone was standing in the hall. "Bill!" they all shouted. "What do ya'll want?" I asked annoyed. "Why did you leave, and where are you going?" asked Delia. "To go get my thoughts together and now to go get my stuff," I said trying to force my way past. "But why?" asked Joey. "Because I'm leaving to find somewhere else to live my miserable life," I said reaching my door and trying to put my key in the lock.

Delia then stole my keys and tossed them to a brunette standing to her right telling her to run. "If you ever want your keys you better go get them," she said with a smile. I shot her a go to h#%& look and walked after who ever that was. I kept seeing glances of her running around a corner but never caught up with her. Well, at least there is a short cut up here.

**Rocky's POV**

I have to admit, Delia's plan is working out nicely. I just keep running and Bill follows me till I can trap him and try to get him to take me back. All of a sudden I ran into someone who stepped around the corner. "Hey watch it Bill?" I said as I saw whom I ran into. "Rocky, give me my keys. The sooner I can get into my apartment, the sooner I can get my stuff and leave," he said holding out his hand and helping me up before reaching for the keys. "No, not until you listen to me," I said dropping the keys down my shirt. "Rocky, what more do you want from me? You've already broken my heart," he said crossing his arms and I could see the look of hurt in his eyes. "Bill, I'm sorry. It's just that I was scared, ok. Seeing you like that, it made me scared that you might accidentally go off on me. And as much as I hate to admit it, my dad was strong and you beat him to a bloody pulp," I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"Rocky, I love you. And hearing you say that hurts. It really does break my heart that you would think I would ever, ever hurt you. I was so heart broken when you dumped me and it made me sad," he said putting one of his hands on my chin and lifting my eyes to meet his. "I'm-m-m s-s-sorry," I cried tears falling freely from my eyes. "It's ok Rocky, I forgive you," he said. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Will you please take me back?" I asked him once I let go. "No Rocky, I'm just going to just ignore the fact that I love you," he said sarcastically before kissing me. Long story short we made out for about 10 minutes before Cece showed up. "Rocky, I thought you two broke up?" she said confused. "Well, we're back together," I told her happily as Bill put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now, about those keys?" he said. I gave him a seductive glance and said, "Why don't you get them." "Ok, I'm leaving now," said Cece loudly turning on her heel and running away. Bill and me laughed watching her run away. As we were walking back towards his apartment I asked him when CPS was going to start again. "Next Monday, and the Showcase is the following week. Which reminds me, I got a little surprise for you," he said walking into his apartment and leading me to the living room. He reached behind his amplifier and pulling out a metal case with my name painted in blue on either side. "Oh Bill, that's awesome," I said when he opened it to reveal a Sky Blue electric guitar. "You got this for me?" I asked. "Of course. You do need one and you are my girlfriend," he said smiling. "Even after what happened?" I asked. "Well, why don't we just that behind us and forget about it?" he said giving me a side hug.

"Thank you Bill, I don't know what to say," I told him slightly crying and smiling hugely. "It's nothing," he said hugging me and kissing my forehead. "Just promise me one thing, that you won't get in any unnecessary fights," I told him holding his hand tightly. He nodded and looked at his watch. "Hey, I got to go. I just signed up to be on the CPS marching band and I am the 1st chair trombone and Low Brass conductor," he said causing me to give him a strange look, as I didn't know what in the HECK that meant. "I'm the best trombone player and I tell the Low Brass what to play and at what pace and what to do when marching," he said. "Cool, so what are you going to be 'conducting' first?" I asked him smiling and sitting down. "Well, first I got to bring the Trombones, Baritones, Tubas, and Tenor Saxophones up to speed and then we got a Parade and Pep rally coming up next week the day before the Showcase," he said grabbing a maroon military-like style jacket with a white stripe and white accents.

"See you when I get back," he said giving me a peck on the lips before leaving. What was up with that jacket though? It was cool, but the colors were odd. Oh well, I'm going to go hang out with Cece. As I made my way down to her apartment I met Joey. "Hey, you seen Bill?" he asked. "Yeah, he headed to marching band practice," I told him. "Awesome, so where you headed?" he asked. "Cece's place to hang for a little," I answered. He nodded and walked down the hall. Strange, but whatever.

**Delia's POV CPS marching band practice field**

"Hey Joey, what took you so long?" I asked him smiling as he sat down on the hill beside me. "Lost track of time, so what's going on?" he asked. "Well, Bill is giving the freshmen the 3rd degree in a friendly way if that makes any sense," I told him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Actually, no it doesn't," he replied rubbing my shoulder. "What I mean is that he is telling them what to do by yelling, which is understandable, but is trying to be nice to them. I think it's because he has gone through the same thing," I told him. "Oh, I got to mess with him," he said taking out his phone and texting Bill

**Could you lighten up on the poor kids?-Joe**

Bill looked at his phone a second later and then looked up at Joey and me before flipping Joey off.

**No thank you-Joey**

**Do you mind, I'm teaching the Band-KR**

Bill turned back to the band and yelled something clapping his hands in rhythm. The band then snapped to attention and yelled.

**Bill's POV**

Joey, Joey, Joey. Why must you be such a pain in the neck? Anyways, I'm training the Low Brass players to do the attention and mark time. It's actually quite sad, they are the best in the state and they know almost nothing about marching. "Come on guys, we are loud and proud. When I say yell, you YELL! Come on now it's 'Band ten-hut!' and you yell out 'Pride!' as loud as you can," I told them. "In fact let me ask you something. What instrument do you think has the potential to be the loudest on this field?" I asked them. They all said instruments, most of them saying Trumpet and Drums. "Wrong, it's the Trombone. It takes a lot of air, but it can be. Now, this little puny voice I hear when I call attention needs to be a loud thundering yell," I told them before clapping.

"Band, attend-hut!" I yelled and they screamed out "Pride." "Now, that's more like it! Now practice marking time for a second," I told them stepping to the sidelines to grab my Trombone. It was a rather old instrument, but the Bach 42BO was an excellent sounding Trombone. I quickly ran through the B-flat scale and walked out onto the field. "Ok, now I have taught you attention, marking time, and the 8-to-5 march; it time to get you to march with your instrument," I said.

**Later on**

"Ok, head to the locker rooms and get changed and I'll see you guys on Monday," I said putting my instrument down in it's case and carrying the case off the field. Then Delia and Joey came walking up. "Sup guys?" I asked putting the case in my truck. "Nothing, what's up with the jacket William?" Delia asked looking my Band jacket up and down. "It's the bands uniform jacket. We'll be wearing these and jeans for the parade and pep rally Cordelia," I told her. "I told you not to call me that!" she said rolling her eyes. "I like it, can I get one?" asked Joey. "Sorry buddy, but you have to be in the marching band for this," I told him shutting the back driver side door. He shrugged and asked what we were doing during the parade. "Well, I'm going to do this special routine for the low brass and the percussion. Did you know your friend Maya is the 1st chair percussion player?" I told him. "No, I didn't know that and I guess we will have to watch this 'special routine'," he said.

"Awesome, see you guys later, I got to go pick up Rocky, I'm taking her out on a surprise date," I told them getting into the truck. "See you later!" they said. I waved to them as I pulled out and left. I texted Rocky telling her I was going to pick her up in about an hour to take her out for dinner. I figured that it would take that long to go get a shower and grab some clothes. As well as give her some time.

**Do you possibly mind if Cece comes? I haven't been spending a lot of time with her. Rocky**

**I don't see why not, why don't you tell her to bring your brother and we'll double date KR**

**KK; KR hahahahaha Rocky**

I got out and walked into my apartment. After I got done I walked to Rocky's apartment cause I have some business to attend to. "Yo, Rocky's down stairs at Cece's. I'm still getting ready, so what do you want?" Ty asked. "I just wanted to tell you that me and you got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we just put this behind us?" I said. He looked at me before sighing. "You're right, for my sister's sake we need to get along," he said sticking his hand out. "Agreed," I told him shaking it. "But if you hurt Rocky, I'll cut off your manhood," he said. "If I hurt Rocky, I'll put it on the chopping block," **(Can anyone identify what that was a parody of and who said it?)** I told him. He laughed and I told him I was gonna go down and clean out my truck a little.

Once I was done; Rocky, Cece, and Ty walked out. "Rocky, looking beautiful as always," I said holding out my hand to help her into the truck. You know, I found it kind of funny that she actually found it difficult to get into a truck with mud grips. And I couldn't even watch Cece try without having to stifle a laugh. I don't know how Ty managed not to laugh. After we all got in, Ty and Cece in the back and Rocky and I in the front, we went downtown and started to look for a place for dinner. We finally decided on a Chinese place and went in. After a while, we were at a table talking and eating when someone came up behind Cece and grabbed her by the shoulders before turning her around. "Hey babe, want to get back together?" he said before smashing his lips into hers. She appeared disgusted and Ty clenched his fist. "Yo Frankie, get your hands off my girl," he growled standing up. I also stood up when he flipped Rocky out of her chair making his self at home.

"Here Rocky, take my seat," I growled not taking my eyes off this boy Frankie. "Bill, you promised," she warned holding on to my shoulder. "Your right," I sighed grabbing a chair. Frankie laughed and said, "Got you trained like a dog, ruff-ruff." He put his arm around Cece who shrugged it off. He got mad and slapped her. That made Ty and me stand straight up. "I don't know who you are, but y ." "Complication," he said kicking back. "Excuse me?" I said. "My name is Complication," he said with an annoyed attitude. "What the freak ever, right now I don't give a crap. You just better keep your hands off her before me and her boyfriend get on ya head," I told him. "Whatever, why don't you mind your own business?" he said imitating my accent and stepping around the table. "Rocky, just one punch?" I said staring him down. "Why don't you man up and stop listening to that little-" he began. Hit him in his mouth and dropped him in his tracks. "Don't call her that," I seethed.

"Bill, that is enough!" yelled Rocky pulling me away. "This ain't over," growled Frankie holding his bloody mouth and backing away. After he left we all trooped out. "I'm sorry I did that Rocks, but I will not have anyone talk about you or any of my friends like that," I told her cause she was she was obviously ticked. "I know and I love you for that but please try to control yourself," she said hugging me. "I'll try but it won't be easy," I told her hugging her back. "Cece, you I'ight?" Ty asked her once we got to the truck. "Yeah, I'm alright," she mumbled. "Come here and sit down Ce," I told her dropping the tailgate. After looking at her for a moment I said, "Well, you got a cracked tooth so that's gonna hurt for a little while but you should be ok," I told her.

After we got back to the apartments I walked with Rocky, Cece, and Ty back to the Blue's apartment. "So who wants to play a game?" asked Rocky. "I'm in," said Cece and Ty simultaneously. "What about you Bill?" asked Rocky. "Depends," I answered taking a seat. "It's a game I came up with. And you ought to be pretty good at it," she said. "I'm listening," I said as she took a seat beside me. "Well you have to hit a target at increasing distance," she said. "Really Rocks? That's called target practice and it ain't new," I said. "Wait just a minute, I'm not through. If you miss you have to do whatever your boy or girlfriend says," she said grinning deviously. "Wow, Rocky is being devious, that's new. I guess I'm finally rubbing off on her," said Cece laughing. "Oh that reminds me, I got you something Rocks," I said walking out of the room. I came back 3 minutes later with a leather jacket with Rocky's name on the back and M5 on the sleeve. "This is for when we do anything like the Showcase or a concert," I told her.

"Thank you Bill!" she gasped putting it on. "Wow, now you and Bill really do look like a couple," commented Cece. "I know right," said Ty looking as Rocky twirled around. "So let's start," I said. "Ok, but we need a projectile," said Rocky. Ty and Cece looked confused. "She means something to use to throw," I explained.

**Rocky's POV**

Wow, Bill is beast at this game. I haven't lost and neither has he. Cece lost 8 times out of 10 and Ty wasn't much better. Bill stepped up and nailed the target with his pocketknife just to the left of the bull's eye. I went with a pencil and missed. "Uh oh, someone needs some punishment," laughed Cece seeing my face. I turned to Bill who was thinking. "I know, you have to go streaking through the park," he said grinning. "What?! Why would you do that to me?" I yelled. "I'm joking ok, you have to… admit the worst thing you've ever done," he said. I thought for a minute before answering. "Well, I did watch one of Ty's, uh hum, adult movies," I answered embarrassed. Bill choked on the drink he had and Ty and Cece looked shocked.

"Wow, didn't expect that," said Bill. I don't think anyone really did. Then Cece turned to Ty, who I guess knew what she was going to say. "Adult movies?" she said with a questioning look. "That was before we started to date baby," he tried to explain. "Don't think we aren't talking about this later," she commented pointing her finger at him. "Alright, I got to get in bed. Dee and Joey are going to either be wondering where I am, or too busy making out to notice," said Bill standing up and kissing me before leaving. We laughed before Cece asked if she could stay. "If it's alright with your mom then you could stay with me," I told her. "Why not me?" asked Ty. "Because I don't need my friend pregnant," I answered simply causing him to look offended.

**2 evenings before Showcase**

"Alright guys, that was great, but Maya you need remember to hit them things like you mean it on that 3rd measure," I said looking back at her. She nodded and adjusted her music. "Ok, that's it for this evening so everyone go home and get a good night's rest. Remember to have all your things here tomorrow," I said. Everyone left except Rocky and I, so we decided to walk together. "So what kind of songs are you doing for the parade and pep rally?" asked Rocky. "Some Classic Rock and a few standard marching songs," told her. "I'll just have to see it then," she said. "See you tomorrow babe," I told her kissing her on the cheek and returning home to my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I know that you guys have been wondering why I haven't updated. I really don't even know?

**Next Morning Bill's POV beginning of parade route CPS marching band**

"Alright Low Brass, time to show everyone what we have been working on. And remember, when we do the 8 measures of rest during The Horse, you trombones are going to have to get the Trombone Suicide correct or you're all going to get a headache," I said standing in front of the Low Brass. "Bill?" someone said behind me. "Oh, hey Maya. What's up?" I asked sitting my trombone on the pavement beside me. "Do you know if Joey and Delia are dating?" she asked kinda nervously. "Uh, yeah they are," I told her having that 'something is up' feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Ok, thanks," she said in her normal tone. "Hey, I know I say this a lot but you need to make those guys in percussion beat those drums like they mean it come time for the tuba and drum solo in The Horse so attention gets drawn to the trombones for the Suicide. You guys are much louder than the Tubas," I told her as she turned around.

"Do you even know how to play the drums?" she asked annoyed. "Yeah, I do. I have known for about 5 years now," I said in the same tone. "Oh, I didn't know that," she said. "All is forgiven. But now, you need to get with your section because we got to boogie!" I said drawing out the boogie. "How is it that you're so serious one minute then joking the next?" she laughed. "IDK, you'd best get ready. I'm callin' them all to attention in 30 seconds," I told her stepping in front of the band with my instrument. "Band, ten-hut!" I called. "Pride!" they all shouted. I marched into my spot and called, "Mark time 4, forward 16… Mark time, mark up! 1 2 3 4." We started to march down to the beginning of the parade route so we could get lined up. "Band, halt!" I yelled followed by them chanting '1 2' in time.

After we got the go ahead, we started down the street. We got to the end of the drum cadence and I call for all the horns up. "Band, horns up!" I yelled as everyone's instruments came up. We started to play the horse and as soon as we came to the 8 bar rest, everyone except to trombones and percussion dropped down on one knee. All of the trombones then preformed to Trombone suicide, then we all continued down the street. This continued till we got to the end and marched into the building and to the auditorium. "Come on, set up guys. You got 2 minutes!" I yell walking to the front to where three drum major's platforms. I motion for horns up when everyone else gets in. Maya and Rachel (high brass and woodwind conductor) mimic my actions and the band sets up. "Headbussazs!" I yelled moving my hand in time with Maya and Rachel doing the same. Once we were done, I signaled for horns down and turned to face the stage. We three conductors made eye contact with the principle before turning back to the band. "Band ten-hut!" we yelled. The band snapped to attention yelling 'pride!' "Whatdoesittaketomakeamarchin gbandgo?!" (What does it take to make a marching band go?) I yelled out where everyone could hear. **(VHS band is really loud when we do that and all together we only have about 140 people in the WHOLE band and we sound like 200.) **They yelled 'pride' and we returned with 'what' 5 times in a row before I announced "Band dismissed!" This told them to go to at ease and sit down.

I walked over and sat down next to the other conductors on the wall separating the two sections of the auditorium in front and to the left side of the band. "Good job guys," I commented as I sat next to them. "Excuse me?" asked Rachel motioning to herself and Maya. "Well excuse me, good job girls," I corrected in a sarcastic tone making her stick her tongue out at me. "Let's give it up for the CPS 'Pride' Marching Band, led by Bill Hunter, Maya DeVito, and Rachel Majara!" yelled the principle. **(I actually had a friend named that at one point, now she goes to Warren Central.) **We stood up and bowed as the crowd cheered. "First school I ever went to that everyone cheered for the band," Rachel commented as we sat back down. "Ain't it though," I responded looking out and making eye contact with Rocky. She moved her hand in a texting motion of a phone toward me. I responded by doing the same motion, tugging on my jacket, and flatting out my hand and swiveling it side to side saying no. She pouted gave me the puppy dog eyes. I wish I had my phone, because that look was just killing me. I mean I wish that you could just see this look; sometimes I hate being in the band.

"Bill, what song we doing next?" asked Rachel shaking me from my thoughts. I turned to her and thought for a second. "Let's do Torture, someone run and tell the principal that," I said motioning toward him. One of our trumpet players ran forward and down to the stage. He talked to our principle and ran back. We walked to our platforms with me in the center and Maya to my right and Rachel on my left. "Torture!" I barked signaling for horns up. Once again, when we were done we sat down and waited till the end of the Pep rally. After we were done we marched back to our band hall and put everything away. "Good job everyone, you all do not have practice the rest of the week. You earned it!" I yelled as they began to troop out. "There's my trombone player!" said a voice behind me. "Hey Rocks, you enjoy the show?" I asked kissing her. "Yep, you guys were great. I especially liked the second one," she said still in my embrace while standing one my feet to look into my eyes. It didn't hurt since she felt like a freaking toothpick. "This doesn't hurt your feet?" she asked motioning toward our feet as if reading my mind. "No, you still don't weigh that much," I said. "That reminds me, you still haven't gotten me that 'help'," she said really softly. "Oh, I have Rocky, you just haven't noticed it," I said as she stepped off of my feet.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You've been eating since we've dated and you are close to the correct BMI," I commented. "What's that?" she asked looking confused. "Body Mass Index, it relates height to weight," I told her putting my hand on her cheek. "Can we do this when I'm awake cause I am confused about stuff I already know? I'm tired," she said laying her head on my shoulder. "Then let's go home," I said. "Will you PLEASE carry me?" she said in a voice I just couldn't resist. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the truck and set her in the front seat. Once we were back at the apartments, she was asleep so I had to carry her. I took her past Cece's apartment, which, at the time, was open. "Hey Bill, why are you carrying her?" Cece asked. "She's asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her," I answered. "Aww, she is LUCKY!" said Cece crossing her arms. "Ty won't do you like that?" I asked laughing slightly under my breath. "I wish," she huffed. "You want me to talk to him?" I asked. "Please and thank you," she said walking back into her apartment.

I walked back to my apartment and walked in. "What up Joe?" I asked seeing him sitting on the couch with Delia. "Nothin' much, why you carrying Rocky?" he asked tilting his head back a little as I sat down and put Rocky in another chair. "Hey Bill, we got anything to drink?" asked Delia. "IDK, you'll have to go check," I said kicking back in the recliner. She left and reappeared 3 minutes later. "Bill, will you please go pick us up something?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. "Nope," I answered. "Worth a shot, can I at least borrow your truck?" she asked walking toward the door. I tossed her the keys and told her, "remember that the speed limit isn't just a suggestion. And don't wreck my truck." "Come on Joey," she said pulling him along. "Actually, I need him to help me," I said. He mouthed 'thank you' and she huffed her way out.

"Come on, we need to write a new song for the next concert," I said sitting down with my note pad.

**20 minutes later**

"I'm back," said Delia walking through the door with a box of Cokes, Pink Lemonades, and Sprites. She set them down and picked up her bass. "How far along are you guys?" she asked. "Hey, I ain't that fat!" yelled Joey. "Smart elect," she grumbled.

**6 hours and 3 cases of drinks later**

"Finally, we're done!" yelled Rocky. She had been helping since she woke up at 3:00 A.M. We had all taken turns sleeping and now we got everything together to go to CPS. Once we got there we made our way to our second class since we didn't have home room or first period since I let the band have the week off. "Ok class, I have graded your tests and I have 2 people in the running for the highest grade point average in this class. Miss Raquel Blue and Mister William Hunter," said the teacher from the front of the class. Me and Rocky stood up and I did a dramatic bow before sitting down to a chorus of poorly hid laughter. Rocky did a small wave and sat back down in the seat in front of me. "Thank you Mr. Hunter and Ms. Blue," said the teacher trying to hide his laughter at mentioning my name.

"Now, those of you who will be participating in the annual showcase may leave for the stage. Good luck," said the teacher motioning toward the door. As we were walking down the hall toward the auditorium, Rocky stopped suddenly and said, "We forgot Cece!" "No we didn't, I talked to Ty and he's giving her a ride," I told her. "Thanks, I didn't even think about it. It's all your fault!" she said hitting me in the chest. Once we got to the stage, we met up with Joey and Delia who were setting up. "You guys ready?" asked Joey strapping on his guitar. "I am, you ready Rocks?" I said grabbing my guitar and putting it on while handing Rocky her's. After about 10 minutes, Rocky was jittering and looking nervess. "Easy babe, just calm down. Your gonna do fine," I said patting her on the back. "And hey, when we play, go ahead and have fun with it and move around," I said as we heard the announcer calling everyone's attention to the stage for us to preform as the curtins rose.


	11. Chapter 11

The curtains started to rise as the showcase began and once it had risen, Bill and Joey jumped and started to play.

**(Rapped, look up the song for rhythm, it's 4x4 by The Lacs)**

**Joey:** The weather man said it's lookin good today,

I already hear the thunder and it fittin to rain.

Holler shotgun baby cause we fittin to ride,

And I already got the potion all covered in ice.

Jump in pop the clutch, let it holler and cry.

You just a city slicker boy

So why you bother to try?

Anybody coulda seen it man, look at ya tires

LT 44s, chromed-out, bullet hole

And if ya gonna make a beer run, it's all on you

Most trucks need one lane, mine needs 2

Man, I love ridin high, and chillin with my boys

Good girls, good drink, make a little noise.

Got the pedal to the floor matt,

I'm on a roll cause I ain't got stuck all daaaaay

Got a rebel on the mud track,

Got blonde ridin shotgun with me, and she ready to blaze!

**Both 2x:** Shouty wanna ride in my 4-wheel drive

Keep ya speed down low, and ya seat up high,

While stuck up in the mud, let me slide on by,

Sh-shouty wanna ride in my . Drive

**Bill: **And I don't why I'm doin this song,

Cause when you hear the pipes blast you know it's on,

Wit the Z71 up on so much chrome,

So high up in the sky make it stand alone,

56-inch tires and a 2-foot lift

I got to roll out the ladder just to get my

It's a real swamp buggy so you know what's up

So I gotta keep playin keep kickin up mud,

Candy-camouflage sway, realtree on the dash,

I'm the mud bog champ

Can you hear them Glass-Pacs®?

Got my hound dog Bo tucked down in the back,

And Cracker on the tailgate written in black

When I'm on the pavement hear me rumble and roar,

I got them little country girls comin back for more,

Mud Trucks and Chains, it's a country boy Thang

I'm just doin what I do cause them city boys can't

**(Rocky and Bill's guitar solo)**

**Chorus**

**Another guitar solo for a couple seconds**

**Bill: **Jacked up, Ja-jacked up

**Joey: **Shouty wanna ride in my 4-wheel drive

**Bill: **Lift kit, jacked up, ja-ja-ja-ja-jacked up

Lift kit jacked up

**Joey: **Shouty wanna ride in my 4-wheel drive

**Bill: **St-st-stick it, hold it, let it roll,

The ladies wanna ride in my 4x4

**Crowd goes wild**

"Thank you Mach 5 for opening for us with 4x4! Now I just wanted to remind everyone that Mach 5 is a professional band so if you mess with them they can have you thrown in jail, or just let their lead guitarist Bill and bassist Delia after you, you've been warned," said none other than Gary Wilde on rent from Shake It Up! Chicago.

**Skip to country rap competition**

"Ok, it's just you 2, remember, when one of you gets cut the other does the last part of the song, ok?" said Gary to Bill and Alex Newell, his opponent. Then the music started to play **(For the Outlawz, by Moonshine Bandits feat Big B and Colt Ford)**

**Bill (getting in Alex's face):** Fire up the Harley, now I'm off to Cali to do my thing

Rollin down the 15, full speed splittin these lanes

I got the common folk thinkin I'm goin insane

True outlaw think I'm lyin just google the name

Since 2006, me and turbo were rockin this outlaw sh*t

And they can't stand, 2011 and now I'm back with the Moonshine Bandits

It's that country hip-hop with it's white trash renegade

Stayin real motherf**kers till they put us in the grave

Pistol in my pocket now as straight as you don't

You the kinda kid that should have left it alone

We stay whiskey drinkin, bottle breakin, girlfriend takin, don't really give a f**k you must be mistaken

B, I, G, capitol b, the rest is history

Outlaw motherf***er!

**Alex: **For 1% patches on the leather vests

And for every outlaw biker that I met on the west

I never seen the Opery, if I did I'd laugh

I'd probably break some long necks then go out like Cash

Bump me in the prison tray, see ya in san Quinton

You can blame the fast livin or the whiskey and women

The radio don't love me, but they need to respect it

I'm here to pick the pieces up where Bob Rock left it

I done a few shows where the sheriff won't go

And most of those shows were with David Allen Coe

In the motel sleepin, the truck stop eatin, a different type of bar drinkin every other weekend

Like a trucker drivin 18, I only slept 2

My neck stays red and collar stays blue

3 knows Dee, and shooter does too

If ya don't like them, then I don't like you

**Judges cut Alex and he backs up as Bill turns to the crowd.**

**Bill: **Let me get mic one time and I'll show ya how a southern boy does it,

And po another round for my moonshine cousins

A toast to the west,

Courtesy of the south,

Brought to ya by colt ford, people all aboard

It's the midnight rider, call me baby bosephus

For truckers and 1%, I'm the southern representer

The midnight rider, a shotgun shooter, real bad motha f***ker, I'm the liquor store looter

Anyway ya want it I can give it to ya baby,

If ya work it just right maybe you can get the gravy

D***n Katy Perry was right,

These Cali girls need to come to the south and see that southern squirrel

I'm mud diggin, frog gigging blue-collar man,

Love Waylen Jennings, Skynard and Uncle Sam

What ya see is what ya get that's all that I am,

If ya don't like that, I don't give a D***n

**Music stops and Bill waves to the crowd.**

**Skip to dancing competition with Rocky and Cece as a team.**

"Alright folks, let's finish this with a pair of dancers from Shake it Up! Chicago, Rocky and Cece! As well as their competitors, Megan Rigby and Abrina Emerson! DJ Kid Rock, spin us something hot!" yelled Gary pointing to Bill at the end who was at a turntable.

**Let's skip to the end so I don't embarrass myself sayin somethin stupid.**

"And the winners are…Rocky and Cece! Congratulations girls, you girls did great out there," said Gary "and that's all folks, remember to tune in to Shake it Up! Chicago to see these girls dance even more."

"Good job baby," said Bill to Rocky giving her a kiss as he put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, good job Rocky," said Delia and Joey simultaneously. "Please don't tell me ya'll've turned into one of those couples," said Bill looking upwards and putting his hand on his forehead. They laughed and all walked backstage to pack up their equipment. Then they started for the door with Bill with his arm over Rocky's shoulders behind Delia and Joey with Maya in front, all of them somehow managing to get on step. Once past the crowds they loaded the equipment on trailer behind Bill's truck. **(0ne almost like a u-haul trailers.) **Then they all got in the truck and started back to their apartments.

"Whoa, I don't know about you guys but I's is tired," said Bill. "Agreed," said everyone else. "Well, then I suggest we all get to bed," said Bill, "you want me to walk ya home Rocks?" "Actually, if you don't mind, I want to stay here tonight. Mom's gone to her mother's," said Rocky. "Alright, well I guess you can sleep with me," said Bill making Rocky look wide eyed. "Oh for heaven's sake, not like that. Do ya'll think I'm just some kinda pervert or somethin?" said Bill letting his accent thicken. Everyone did a kinda sign with their hands as Bill muttered something about not getting any respect and went into his room.

**Midnight**

Rocky woke up to the sound of someone's voice outside. She made her way out of the open window to see Bill sitting on the roof above her. She made her way up the fire escape and made her way up to him "Hahaha, well I hope you and her are happy bro," said Bill. "Thanks bro, what bout you and Rocky?" said a voice Rocky didn't recognize. "Bro, I couldn't ask for a more perfect girl. You saw the picture I posted on facebook. And she's really smart and funny. Dude, bro I'm in love," said Bill making Rocky blush at what he said. "Remember that you said something like that about Lexi," said the voice in a warning tone. "Man, ta h**l with Thompson, she's just a s**t anyways," growled Bill. "Dang dude, harsh words bro. Remember that she was yo best friend," said the voice. "Things change Dominique. She started dating Chris and everything changed. Then everything I said was a lie, and then she started to ignore me. Bro, she can go off to where ever with Chris and just leave me alone," said Bill.

"Well, now she's sayin that she's missing you. You should watch out next time you come back cause she catches wind of it and she's gonna come after you," said Dominique. "Then I just won't tell her I'm here, and you're the only one that keeps contact with me other than Tori and Destinee, and Tori only talks to me on Facebook and Destinee is having to keep Oscar in line right now," said Bill. "Good point, well I know that if once they find out, you'll be more sought after than Connor," laughed Dominique. "Don't remind me," laughed Bill. "So how's the rest of Mach 5 doin?" asked Dominique. "Pretty good, Joey and Delia are dating and we got a new drummer," said Bill. "Cody ain't gonna be happy to hear that," laughed Dominique.

"Alright bro well I got to go, you have a good night and tell Lindsay I said hi," said Bill. "Haha, sure thing bro. Goodnight," said Dominique as Bill hit the end button on his Blackberry. "You can come out now Rocky," said Bill with his back still turned. "How did you know I was there?" asked Rocky. "Baby, I keep constant watch over you to make sure nothing happens to you. I can tell your footsteps apart from anyone's in heartbeat," he said standing up and walking over and putting his hand on her cheek. "Just what is it my footsteps sound like then?" asked Rocky. "Really light, like you're floating on air cause you're always so happy, they also sound farther apart and drag when you're nervous, and they tend be heavy and deliberate when you're upset about something," said Bill softly.

Rocky quickly embraced Bill, whom he returned and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you more than you will ever know."

**Whew, 11:00 and I'm finally done. Hope ya'll like it cause I spent a lot of time on it. And ya'll wouldn't believe how many of my friends' names I included. And some people who are no longer my friends for reasons listed in the story. And how did ya'll like that little moment at the end. That took me the longest other than writing out lyrics to 4x4 and For the Outlawz which are both country rap songs that I hope ya'll look up.**

**WCC,**

**Out**


End file.
